Consenting Adults
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Tia has romance with Ulquiorra.I do not own bleach! Maybe Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"I want to break up with you"Aizen's voice rang in my head. I wanted to get even with him but I didn't know how. Nnoitora, Yammy, and Grimmjow continue to offer me sex but I turn them down since I didn't really feel attracted to them. I knew Gin wasn't brave enough to spike Aizen that only left one person I felt could catch his attention.

I rasp my knuckles on the door. I strain my ears and heard footsteps. The door open and I saw Ulquiorra's alabastar face.

"Yes, Onna what is it?"Ulquiorra asked his emerald eyes darting from my eye to eye. I cough then asked him if I could come in. Ulquiorra looked out to see if my fracciones were nearby. There was no one in the hallway.

"Very well"He answer widening the door for me to slip through. I stroll in making sure to appear interested in a business discussion. Ulquiorra appeared in front of me. I search his room looking for a chair to sit in I quickly located one and sat down. Ulquiorra lower himself gracefully and watched me with close interest.

"I am here on my own account"I began letting him know that I wasn't sent by Aizen, Tousen, or Gin. Ulquiorra nodded his head slowly sucking the words in. I allow my eyes to visibly search for his bedroom. I quickly spotted his bed since he had the bedroom door open. Ulquiorra watch as I stare at it for a long time. I had hope he would catch on to my purpose then again he wasn't emotional now was he? Finally for what seem like hours he spoke.

"Onna is there something you want to ask of me?"He asked stressing the word want. I nodded my head but said nothing since I felt he may view me as taking advantage of him. I like him way to much to mistreat him. If he didn't want to take up my offer then I would respect it unlike Aizen who made demands of others.

"I heard you were no longer with Lord Aizen is that true?"Ulquiorra asked his voice soft and very soothing compare to Aizen's hypnotic voice. I nodded again but kept my trap shut.

"I suppose that leaves you at lost"Ulquiorra spoke tilting his head I began to wonder if he was displaying empathy for me. Whether he was or not he cloak it well.

"Now the question comes"Ulquiorra continue watching me closely. I quickly stiffen my back.

"What do you want me to do?"He asked searching my face. Ulquiorra was not stupid if anything he wanted to hear it from her lips. He was sure she was substituting her longing for affection now that she was alone and needed someone to fill in for Aizen.

"I want to know if you..."I stopped unsure how to ask him for sex. It was not easy since he was a respectable espada and no where near an escort level. I would have like to offer money for sex but he was likely to be insulted besides we didn't carry cash in Las Noches. I was really stumped. What could I offer in exchange for sex? Not to mention how do I ask him for it? I decided that I let him ask me for a favor .Shit I'll worry about that later.

"I want to have sex with you"I answer truthfully Ulquiorra just stared at me making no expression in disgust or interest. Damn he could keep a straight face.

"I'm willing to make it worth your while"I began but he raised up a hand.

"There is nothing you have that I would ask from you"Ulquiorra retorted smoothly.

"Oh?"I asked a bit bewilder I was sure that wasn't true. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or thankful for that. Damn talk about luck. Of course you know the old saying if something is too good to be true then it normally is. However, I was horny and felt I had nothing to fear from Ulquiorra.

"If you object then I will leave and never come back"I offer making a gesture to his domain. Ulquiorra just stared at me but said nothing. I turn my attention to his short fingernails. How neat he was about his hygiene for a guy who didn't give a shit about what people felt about him.

"Onna if you are sincere..."Ulquiorra began but I interrupted him.

"I am"I answer then bit my tongue when he shot me a look to be quiet.

''I will comply"Ulquiorra answer folding his hands across his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?"I asked looking very surprise at his reply.

"You look surprise did I exceed your expectations?"Ulquiorra asked looking rather bored that he had to ask.

"Well when I was being courted by Lord Aizen he came on to me I never..."I stopped curious to see if he object but he didn't.

"It's different for me to ask normally it's the oppposite"I spoke exploring my idea on it.

"I see well if you are ever in need then let me know in advance"Ulquiorra got up and made his way to the door intending to send me out. I sat wide eye still.

"Are you kicking me out?"I asked feeling my heart pound fast.

"Isn't that all?"he asked stopping his hand on the door knob.

"Er, I was hoping to be with you"I shifted in my chair. Ulquiorra looked at me but show no signs of annoyance or shock.

"The bedroom is in there"He spoke letting go of the door knob. I got up and race to his bed.

"No doubt you know that"Ulquiorra mumble watching Tia run to his bed. The woman must be desperate or addicted to sex. Ulquiorra stroll in calmly shutting the door behind him.

His room was very simple compare to Aizen's luxurious bedroom. I quickly peel off my clothes and slid under the covers waiting for him to join me. Then a thought hit me. Does he know how to have sex? I looked at him concern but he remove his jacket then his shirt. I watched his hairless chest emerge into view. His skin was very pale but beautiful especially in the moonlight. I felt my eyes travel over his number four tattoo that was located over his left pectoral.

Ulquiorra just neatly folded his jacket and shirt. Was he on purposely going slow? I began to suspect he was nervous or doing it on purpose. Either that or he was stalling while planning his next move. I decided to lie on my back. I blink my eyes counting the seconds as he undress his lower half. For what seem like another ten minutes he appeared in bed next to me. I didn't even feel him slide under the covers. I turned on my side.

"Do you know how to?"I asked looking in his eyes.

"I'm well aware of the rituals"Ulquiorra assure me. I look relieve then asked.

"How?"I asked curious to know.

"What?"He asked looking at lost with my trivia.

"Did you learn from Nnoitora or read about it?"I asked carefully rephrasing my question from earlier.

"Onna it's not that complicated besides this is just sex not the dating game"Ulquiorra added hoping she catch on to the part of keeping it formal. Ulquiorra never care for attachment much less informal interaction with others.

"Sorry I just wanted to lighten the mood"I mumble an apology.

"Are you nervous?" he asked squinting at me in observation.

"No''I lied but he saw through this.

"You seem nervous"he pointed out loud.

"Do I?"I asked trying to look not.

"You have done this before yes?"he asked looking at me. His gaze never waver.

"Yes"I blush at having to admit the ugly truth .

"Very good"Ulquiorra nodded then pulled me closer to him. I close my eyes and kiss his horizontal lips. Ulquiorra didn't press back nor did he pull away. I felt like I was dabbling in necromancy. I stop then look at him. My god he was such a corpse.

"What's wrong?"he asked sensing my disapproval.

"You may have the knowledge on it but I must say you lack the experience"I began to criticize.

"Oh?"he asked raising an dark eyebrow.

"Not that you need it ok the emotions for it"I explain blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to take over?"He asked with his eyes closed.

"Uh I was hoping you would"I offer but realize he was likely to fuck up. To my surprise he climb over me and began wrapping my legs around his waist. Wow! I was hoping for some foreplay but with him he's a straight shooter I see. Ulquiorra began to work his magic.

He wasn't even sweating! I was intrigue that an individual like Ulquiorra could do such a thing and not get mix up with the ever so changing emotions involved. I on the other hand felt hot, lusty, and passionate. As proof of my loud moaning I knew I was enjoying it. Trust me if the sex wasn't good then I question on whether or not I could rely on Ulquiorra for such a thing. The man was skill despite his stoic nature all the time. I wonder if it came naturally for him? Probably since he and Lord Aizen were no doubt skill from reading and eavesdropping.

I could feel his length inching in my slick body. If I didn't know any better I say he was close to Aizen's size either that or they were the same size. I close my eyes feeling his long shaft slide in me. It wasn't till my body was completely fill did I open my eyes realizing that he had completely sheath himself in me. I look up feeling a little daze since it was going to get good. As if sensing my heighten anticipation Ulquiorra slid his hands up to my thighs where he clutches them tightly as he began to thrust. He began to fuck me but with no expression. Picture this no frowns, groans, moans or winces just two eyes looking into yours and a straight mouth.

I decided that I would display the attention for both of us. I press my lips against his neck and ran my hands up and down his back. Uquiorra clutch my thighs tightly not painfully but rough enough to keep me close to him. I moan burying my face in his neck. I ran a hand on his back lightly skimming my nails over him. Eventally I had my climax of course Ulquiorra did too but he was slow in hitting his. Afterwards we fell asleep neither of us intending to kick each other out.

The next morning

I stir in Ulquiorra's bed. I hadn't realize he got up early and ate breakfast in the main dining room. As ususal I slept in. It wasn't till I felt hands shaking my shoulders did I stir. I refuse to get up or open my eyes and kept on lying on my side. The shaking continue only it progress from a gentle to a more rough arousal. Finally I heard the reason.

"Onna we have a meeting to go to today so get up!"Ulquiorra order pulling the sheets off of me. I curl up not opening my eyes but decided to acknowledge that I was alert.

"Why can't you call me Tia or Harribel?"I asked clutching my pillow.

"Lord Aizen has requested for us to be there sharp''Ulquiorra explain not answering my question.

"Don't mention that name!"I snap wide awake.

"I forgot you haven't gotten over your breakup"Ulquiorra survey me. I sat up looking at him. Ulquiorra gesture my new clothes folded neatly on his bed.

"I expect you ready in ten seconds"Ulquiorra commanded not letting on we had sex last night. I sat blinking my green eyes in awe that he could conduct himself in such a manner .Ulquiorra just turn around and made his way to the door. I watched as his coat tails follow him out. I took it he was giving me privacy for dressing not that I wanted it. I decided to stall and jump out of bed. I could have been ready in five seconds but wanted to play around. I decided to make my move before he disappear. In a flash I block the doorway with my naked body. Ulquiorra just stop with his hands in his pockets. For a minute I thought he was going to lose his temper instead he just sigh and stroll back to his bed.

"Very well"Ulquiorra murmur removing his pants. I appear behind him wrapping my arms around his waist.

''Would it kill you to show some type of emotions?"I asked kissing his back then turn him around so I could kiss his lips. Ulquiorra just stared at me but didn't reply.

"I don't know how"Ulquiorra answer very serious and up tight.

''Just follow my lead"I took his arms and wrap them around me. Ulquiorra obey and press his body against mine. I look up at him and gesture for him to lean in and kiss me. He did so only he kiss my lips then my chin. I close my eyes and nodded.

"You could kiss my lips then my chin"I whisper tilting my head back so he could. Ulquiorra lean in and continue to kiss me then travel down to my collar bone.

"Yes''I whisper feeling my body tingle at the sight where his lips were. Ulquiorra kiss me then hesitated and look up. I slowly open my eyes and look at him.

"You're ok"I assure him and rub his tense shoulder . Ulquiorra relax his shoulder and continue to kiss me on the breasts then down to my stomach. I blink my eyes and look over at the bed. It was close to us. I gesture for him to carry out the rest in the bed. We proceeded to having sex for the second time.

At the meeting I notice that Aizen looked refresh. I was sure I look the same. Ulquiorra sat quietly by his side but I kept my eyes on him the whole time. Aizen seem to notice for he lock his gaze on me. I was please to see that at least from using my peripheral vision.


	4. Chapter 4

Loly and Menoly made it clear that I knew Aizen was fucking Orihime. I secretly hope that he contracted Aids since I didn't put it past the human to have some sort of STD. I mean look at her! With a body like that she was surely not a virgin. Later on that evening I decided to take a detour and made my way to Inoue's room to see if the rumors were true.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!"Orihime cried as I near her bedroom listening to her fuck Aizen. I halted not sure if Ulquiorra was suppose to be guarding her room since he was suppose to provide her care. I look around and sense him in his room . I decided to eavesdrop just a little bit I must have waited a good ten mintues when I heard the crying die down. I quickly realize he was probably making his exit. I sonido away from the sight. If anything I didn't want him to see me there no doubt he think I was eager for a frebbie. I quickly appear in my room where I remain the rest of the night.

Aizen step out of the prisoner's room and slowly made his way to his domain. That's funny Aizen thought halting in his stride. Tuning in the atmosphere he could detect late traces of Harribel's reiatsu. Hmm. Now what was she doing in the hallway at this hour late at night? Aizen continue to follow the trail noting to his delight that it had crept near the bedrooon as if eavesdropping and quickly dash off as if making a mad dash to her room. No doubt the poor woman was aching for his attention. Ulquiorra appeared while he stood tracing his ex lover's steps.

"Is everything alright sir?"Ulquiorra asked looking at lost for his master merely stood with a smug look on his face.

"Everything is fine"Aizen answer absent mindedly then explain to Ulquiorra his detection of Tia's footsteps he made it clear that he thought she was making a comeback Ulquiorra just listen as he confess his interest in how Tia might make a plea for their dead love. Aizen decided to give it a couple of days before following up on his ex. It was two days later when he discover she was making late night visits at Ulquiorra's chambers. Exremely intrigue he decided to return the favor and eavesdrop by Ulquiorra's door. Now it made sense. Once all the soft moans and creaking were over with and died he knew Tia's well thought out payback. Aizen decided to do some thinking on his own and made his way back to his room where he ponder over a way to get Tia's attention. It wasn't long before he thought of a game. Aizen appear in time to catch Ulquiorra by himself in the hallway.

"How are you enjoying my ex?"he corner Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra just blink his eyes not sure how to respond to his question before he could utter a word Aizen continue

"Do you want to do something new or should I say someone new?"Aizen grin letting him in his plan.

I awoke to feel hands on me they were circling my nipples. I moan unable to supress my arousal if anything Ulquiorra pick a fine time to have sex not that I mind in the middle of the night. I felt warm lips on me as they press gently on mine. I close my eyes kissing back with heated passion. I felt my legs open as he slip his dick in me. I groan when he enter me completely.

"Yes I want more!"I scream while hitting my climax I felt his lips on my breasts as he came in his orgasm. I laid there panting hard for I was hot and wet. I felt his fingertips caress my back making me arch off the bed.

"That was heavenly"I spoke falling on my back exhasuted. So far Ulquiorra had not said a word. Curious to see what was up I reach over and turn on the light. To my horror it wasn't Ulquiorra but Aizen.

"Where is Ulquoirra?"I demanded trying to recover from my shock. Aizen smile at me but said nothing. Aizen slid on his stomach resting his chin on his cross arms.

''He's with Inoue"he answer smugly.

"I don't believe you"I snap knowing well it was late to be tending to her.

"He's uh sampling the merchandise like I was no doubt with you"Aizen smile at me.

''Asshole''I hiss drawing my bedsheets around my body and over my breasts.

"Now now just a minute ago you were begging me for more"Aizen grin tugging my sheets down. I slap his hand away.

"I thought you were someone else"I hiss on purposely.

"Well I thought you would like a change besides if my memory serves me correct you always had a thing for me sexually that is"Aizen added knowing well he had me corner. I gulp not able to find a way around this. In my defense it was true for I had always look forward to our sexual acitivity but now we were over and done with.

"Don't be mad"Aizen watched me pout.

''I'm ashamed not mad"I snap hotly.

"If it helps I miss you''Aizen sat up and tried to get close to me. I push him away from me.

"You got what you want now leave"I snap treating him like he did with me. Aizen just made a face but obey. I decided to corner Ulquiorra once he was able to suface.

"Did you fuck her?"I asked him first chance I got.

"I took it Aizen told you about his offer"Ulquiorra answer not giving me the truth.

"Did you or did you not?"I hiss not caring about Aizen.

"Harribel I let you sleep with him because I knew you miss him"Ulquiorra started off slowly not anxious to rush into a battle zone.

"That's not what I asked!"I hiss showing my impatience.

"You and I were never serious"Ulquiorra insisted.

"Yeah but It matters to me if you're interested in her!"I screeched at him

"What I do is my own affair"Ulquiorra answer in a cold voice.

"You did didn't you?"I asked sensing he was dancing around the subject for a good reason. It wasn't like him to play or joke if he were innocent that was something Aizen would do.

"Yes I did if you really must know"Ulquiorra answer not looking emotional.

''Why?"I asked feeling hurt at his betrayal. He was the last person I expect this from.

''Our Lord threaten me uh shall we say to make my life a living hell''Ulquiorra explain in a drawl voice.

''How?"I asked upset at Aizen for tricking him.

"I rather not discuss it"Ulquiorra dismiss my question. I blink at him then decided to see what Inoue knew no doubt Loly and Menoly knew but there was no way in hell they tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

I arrive at Orihime's holding cell. I looked around expecting there to be a bodyguard but there was none. I tried the door to my surprise it was unlock. I open it and stroll in. Orihime was just lying on her stomach kicking her feet in the air when she heard the door open. Orihime look over and saw it wasn't Ulquiorra, Aizen, Menoly, or Loly it was Harribel-the mean looking arrancar. Orihime quickly sat up on her butt.

"Can I help you?"she asked searching her expression which was really difficult considering she had her mouth cover.

"I have several questions I want to ask you''I began pausing for the fear to sink in. Orihime just blink her eyes in confusion.

"All of them pertain to one person"I added and pause waiting for her to ask who. She didn't instead she just nodded her head.

"I believe you're familiar with Ulquiorra"I answer slowly so she could keep up. Orihime nodded her head silently clearly on the edge.

"With that being said I would like to know if it's true about you two fucking?" I demanded in a harsh voice. Orhime just stare at me. Geez I swear I was talking to a retard.

"Was it consensual?I asked narrowing my eyes at her. Orhime realize I was referring that part of the question to her. I watch as she lower her eyes no doubt the bitch was. I became impatient and snap

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me out of your own mouth why you did what you did with Ulquiorra?"I asked crossing my arms. I had to know was she much better than I was? Why did he prefer her over me? Did he tell her he like her? Did they ever talk about me? Orihime just bit her lower lip finally she spoke up.

" Please look at it from my point of view if I didn't have sex with him then Lord Aizen would see to it that something awful would happen" Orihime began and tuck a hair behind her ear. I drew in my breath slowly and exhale. Orihime slowly look up at me and continue

"Have you ever once consider what I might be going through? Sure I felt abhor that I slept with him but I am a prisoner"Orihime explain on her actions.

"I have no say in Lord Aizen's demands"she shook her head with her eyes close. I blink my eyes unsure if this was what I expect from her.

"Lord Aizen seems to like the idea of Ulquiorra sleeping with me while he is in a relationship with you"Orihime began to recall his express desires.

"How do you know?"I asked unsure if this was proof that Aizen was jealous of me for moving on or he was trying to send a omen warning. How he knew we were fucking that was something I wasn't sure of but knew he had spies that could have easily stumble across us.

"Aizen tells me so"Orihime shifted tiredly in her bed.

"Does he say what he would do if Ulquiorra didn't?"I asked recalling Ulquiorra refusal to talk.

"I dunno"she insisted opening and closing her hands. I tilted my head to the side staring hard at her. Orihime seem to have sense my hard stare for she shifted uneasy then spoke.

"Miss Harribel I would never cross paths with you but it seems to me that Lord Aizen likes you still"she answer almost in a whimper. I quickly snap out of my deep concentration.

"Then why did he break up with me?"I asked almost in a demanding manner.

"He didn't say?"she asked turning red at her foresight. I could see it was pointless to pursue the matter I decided to drop the subject.

"Has Ulquiorra said anything about his feelings on me?"I asked hoping she might have some keen insight on him as well.

''No"Orihime answer in a confident manner.

"Or on you for that matter?"I probe reflecting on what she said about them being force to act.

"Not a word"Orihime answer quickly

"How often does Aizen come by?"I asked finding myself once more on him.

''Every other day"she answer making a pain face.

"Has he made other requests?"I asked curious to know what she had to dread from him. If anything Aizen's performance was great and he did have a record for keeping his stamina up.

''Ma'am?"Orihime asked not sure what I asked.

"You know in...''I gesture to sex.

"Oh uh''Orihime nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Tell me"I offer in a soothing voice.

"I'm not sure"she hesitated on it. This was the same woman who came barging in her room ready to strangle her.

"Do you want to know?"she asked making sure she heard correct.


	6. Chapter 6

''Yes" I confirm my previous request.

"He often participates in three some with me and Ulquiorra"she spoke then stopped looking down. I watch as her longhair fell around her face. I purse my lips but said nothing. Ok so far he's not like any other guy who would in his position.

"Then he asks me to do…"she broke off and covers her face.

"What?"I asked leaning forward and reach a hand to to her.

''Do you know what sadomasochism is?"She asks removing her hands.

"Yes" I nodded watching her as she spoke.

"He likes to do that when it's just the two of us" she stammers unfolding her hands.

"Oh?"I asked reflecting on my past affairs.

"Yes" Orihime nodded her head and looked at some conceal bruises she had from it.

"That's funny he never asks me to do that" I began in my recollection.

"I don't think he want to hurt you because he…"she hesitated.

"He what?"I asked curious to know.

"Loves you" she spoke at last.

"If he truly loves me then he would have given me an explanation as to why he dumps me but he didn't" I snapped in anger.

"Perhaps he…"Orihime began but I cut her off before she even started.

"Don't make up excuses for him''I answer coldly. I began to wonder why she even cared for him if he beats her.

"Do you hate him?"I ask her on him.

"No" She answers shaking her head.

"Not even for what's he done to you?"I press on.

"Why should I?"Orihime asked looking at lost.

"He's hurt you that is something I would never forgive" I spoke at last.

"Miss Harribel I don't hate people I feel sorry for them"She spoke looking sympathetic.

"He's a bastard that's the truth" I insisted walking to her window. I looked out while she sat watching me.

"Miss Harribel?" she called timidly.

"Just call me Harribel"I requested not looking back.

"Ok"She nodded her head then started up again

"Harribel"Orihime summon me.

''What?"I asked not looking.

"Is he going to kill me?"I heard her ask. I slowly turn around to get a good view of her.

"I don't think so why?"I asked scare that he may.

"I was just wondering"Orihime quickly replied.

"Has he given you a reason to believe?"I asked frisking her.

"No"she shook her head hard sending her long hair flying.

"Then?"I asked wanting to know where she got an idea like that from.

"In my world when girls are abducted they are usually rape and killed"Orihime spoke in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I answer sincere.

"I was wondering if he was any similar to them?"She repeated her reasoning.

"I hope not" I answer shaking my head slowly.

"What does he need me for?"She asked looking rather hopeful.

"I'm not sure but he'll discard you like he did with me" I answer in reference to moving on to the next best thing. Orihime just nodded her head.

"I should go" I spoke turning around and made my way to the door.

"It's so nice to have company"Orihime stood up and watch as I pause.

"Isn't Ulquiorra?"I asked her.

"No he's just the caregiver not much of a friend" she answer her cheeks turning pink. I nodded my head.

"Yes he's the same way when we have sex"I slip then cover my mouth.

"Oh"Orihime asked looking rather intrigue at my error.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that no doubt you know about that" I murmur while Orihime giggle.

"I thought he was like that around me" She began to share stories with me.

"No he is with me too" I agree and smile at her.

I stroll out leaving her alone once more. I decided to confront Aizen. I made my way to his bedroom. Loy and Menoly were out. I took it they were gathering his meal. I try the door and found it was unlock. I slip in and found Aizen at work on his ''plans".

"What the hell are you playing at?"I demanded making him drop his papers. Aizen turned slowly and gaze at me.

"At what?"He asked sounding like a parrot.

"Don't give me that you sick bastard"I snap crossing my arms in an offensive manner.

"Harribel?"He questions a crease appearing in his smooth forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

"The shitty ass way you treat her" I snap taking a step towards him. Aizen sigh and rose up.

"Speak English"Aizen answered he look at lost.

"You know who I mean" I snapped hotly.

"Loly?"Aizen guessed.

"No" I snap feeling my anger rise. He was testing me no doubt.

"Menoly?"He continues to call out random names.

"No" I hissed although I was sure he was no different toward them. Aizen took the time to run the faces in his head. Who would get Tia wound up?

"Miss Inoue?"He asked at last sure it was.

"Yes" I snap at his sudden recollection.

"Oh well she's a prisoner of mine and I get to do whatever I so splease"He answered smug.

"You sick fuck that's no way to treat her"I snap in heat.

"Why so serious?"Aizen search my face.

"I thought you were better than that. You were much more humane when we met but now you're a complete monster" I insulted his demeanor

''Am I?"He asked not the least bit offended. Aizen made his way to me.

"What?"I asked confuse on his response.

"Or have I always been this way but you just don't see it"Aizen smile at me.

"I see what I see" I began but he cuts me off.

"No you see what you want to see"Aizen spoke.

"There's a big difference" He added.

"It's not my fault you are an expert in masking emotions" I accuse. Aizen lean close to me.

"That would be Ulquiorra"Aizen smart ass me.

"I'm not talking about him" I yelled and pushed him away.

"Well I'm just saying"Aizen smiles and touch my face.

"Don't touch me!"I hiss jerking my face out of his reach.

"Tia" He called anyways.

"No its Harribel to you" I snapped.

"Tia"He continues.

"What did I just say? Are you fucking deaf or something?"I lash out at him. Aizen wrapped his arms around me.

"Would you rather I treat her like I did with you?"He used reverse psychology on me.

"That's not what I meant" I snapped back.

"You want me to adore her and worship the only one I ever consider loving "Aizen spoke in soft whispers.

"You make me sick" I argue trying desperately to be strong. He refuses to back down and kiss my lips. I shook my head at him but eventually I gave in.

"Then why did you leave me?" I asked becoming broken by the second. I could feel my anger waver as he continue to find my sweet spots.

"I can't be something I'm not. I can't be two people at once I must only be one and that's a god plus a leader of an army" he spoke tracing his lips on mine. I close my eyes feeling different emotions that plague my body. I decided to sever the connection we had. I left him and race back to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was reading a book when I appear before him.

"Hello Onna"Ulquiorra spoke not looking up.

"Ulquiorra"I spoke trembling from my out of breath jog. Ulquiorra looked at me while he lowers his book.

"What's happen?"He asked sensing my frenzy state.

"I just ran into Aizen"I wheeze in between gasps.

"Oh?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes he uh"I stop then look down.

"Go on" he encourages.

"I rather not say''I spoke at last.

"Very well"Ulquiorra didn't press which I quickly change my mind.

"He confess his reason in dumping me"I confess at last.

"How relieve you must be"Ulquiorra murmur.

"Not really"I spoke making my way to him.

"I love him for the man he was but now he's change"I added looking depress.

"I fell in love with a man who's nothing but an illusion" I wailed. Ulquiorra just tilted his head to the side listening to my woes. I sobbed still.

"The man I love is gone and I can't get him back. I can never get him back no matter how hard I tried"I sobbed falling to my knees.

"Are you sure he isn't the same?"Ulquiorra asked calmly.

"Yes I am sure" I answer nodding with tears rolling down my face.

"To me he seems to be the same only you were blinded by love for the first time"Ulquiorra spoke softly.

"But the man I saw that I was in love with is gone you know dead" I began to complain.

"I don't think he's dead I think he's bury in him deep"Ulquiorra answer in reference to the illusion hidden in him still.

"Then why did he string me along the first place?"I asked.

"Can't you see?"Ulquiorra asked slightly annoyed.

"What?"I asked clueless.

"If he loves you then he would have to pick between you or his lifelong goal"Ulquiorra explain with an air of impatience.

"So?"I asked not catching on.

"He can't have both so he decides to accomplish his goal in hopes you would be there to see him through it once that happens then he may have you"Ulquiorra explain further

''By picking you he would be nothing or should I say a nobody"Ulquiorra spoke coldly.

"He is somebody" I rush to defend his choice should he pick me.

"I'm just saying"Ulquiorra raised a hand.

"He acts torn between you because he is"Ulquiorra answer.

"You see this?"I asked amaze that he can but I can't.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes well at least to me"Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Do you think I should go back to him?"I asked.

"It's up to you although I did say that he was always the way he is now"Ulquiorra reinforces his remarks.

"Meaning?"I frisk him.

"He will always be longing for something he can't have or feel he needs to have regardless if it's a status or a woman"Ulquiorra added. I purse my lips.

"Do you think you can be happy with him like that?"Ulquiorra shot me a look.

"I don't think I could be happy with him then" I answer at last. I began to feel betrayed again. What the hell was Aizen playing at? Surely he had his fun with me already? I knew I had to push on without him.

"Please help me" I begged on my knees.

"I am so confuse. I need some sort of way in forgetting him" I pleaded on my knees. I tugged on Ulquiorra's knees. Ulquiorra just looks down at me.

"I'm not sure if having sex with me will help you forget but I will help you" He nodded and pulled me up.

I close my eyes and kiss his lips. Ulquiorra just ran a hand down my leg. I slid my hand under his shirt caressing his chest while I slip my tongue in his mouth. Ulquiorra wraps his arms around me and held me close to him while I swirl my tongue around his. I could feel his saliva mingling with mine. I increase my breathing causing my breasts to rise and fall rapidly. It was then that I felt my body ache below. I pull my lips off of his. I jerk my chin at his bed. Ulquiorra nodded his head and let go of me. I race to the bed where we had sex.

…..

"Does it bother you that I use you in such a manner?"I asked lying on his bare chest.

"Onna I really don't care" he spoke stroking my back. I look up and studied him closely no detection of emotion was there on his face.

"How long do you think it'll take me to get over him?"I asked resting my head once more.

"I'm not sure judging how close you were to him I say a long time" He spoke softly.

"Would you be willing to accompany me that long?"I asked closing my eyes.

"Yes"Ulquiorra answer me then he added until you no longer need me.


	9. Chapter 9

The good thing about Ulquiorra was that I was allowed to talk about Aizen as often as I wish. Ulquiorra never one told me to shut up or encourage a topic on Aizen a certain taboo around me. Ulquiorra was very mindful despite lacking emotions. He knew I was still heartbroken over him. Sometimes I talk about Aizen sometimes I didn't either way he listen when I mention him. Besides the freedom of speech he was very giving in sex not that Aizen was for free. I soon found myself longing to have sex with Ulquiorra in general and not because I was hurt from Aizen. Ulquiorra was far more filling than Aizen who was brief and insatiable. Sometimes I mention to Ulquiorra I wanted sex to be slow and somewhat lovemaking over the five minute fucks we had. Little did I know that's what he had on his mind.

Each time they had sex Ulquiorra felt he was getting attach to Tia. It wasn't long before he was indeed smitten by her. Now days he look forward to it just being the two of them alone in his bed having sex. Sometimes it was heated and fast or other times it was slow and passionate.

Ulquiorra gaze into her green eyes as he made sweet sweet love to her. Unsure how she react if she knew his feelings on her he hid them well even from Aizen. The only time he acted out of character was when he was alone.

"Ulquiorra" I moan pressing my lips against his own. I felt his body stiffen as I chanted his name. Funny he never did that in the past. I decided to play on a hunch.

"Ulquiorra"I moan again this time he deepens his assault in a rapid manner. I clench my teeth.

"Ulquiorra"I groan when I felt my body on the verge of an orgasm. Ulquiorra turn my face in his hands and kiss me. Wow without initiation from me! He kiss me full of promises, passion and deep kisses vs. Aizen who was empty, rapid and sloppily. I felt my wet cunt tighten on him as I milk him of his man milk. Ulquiorra remain inside of me letting me take his all. I gush on him. He waited till I finished my orgasm then he pulled out. I broke our kiss.

"Was that real or fake?"I asked looking up at him. He just climbs off of me.

"You'll never know" He answer not betraying the truth.

"Please I must know" I pleaded turning on my side.

"Alright its acting"Ulquiorra answer looking back at me then at the ceiling. I lower my gaze a little sad that it was. I had to admit his acting was good. I rather he pretended to care than not. I got enough of that from Aizen.

…

"So Schiffer I heard Aizen's fucking Inoue is that true?"Grimmjow corner Ulquiorra. He just knew he had a thing for her.

"Why?"Ulquiorra asked not the least bit offended.

"I just wanna know"Grimmjow persisted on pushing his buttons.

"Yes"Ulquiorra answer him at last.

''How does that make you feel?"Grimmjow asked studying him closely.

"Nothing"Ulquiorra answers masking his feelings for Tia.

"Don't fucking lie to me"Grimmjow grins at him. He could sense the truth was far from it.

"You look different now that I see you real good''Grimmjow began his speech.

"Oh?"Ulquiorra asked not worried.

"You have an unusual aura about you''Grimmjow continue to criticize.

"Maybe from a recent kill?"Ulquiorra asked trying to throw him off.

"No I'm not talking about that''Grimmjow quickly dispel his offer.

"Grimmjow are you sure you know what you are talking about?"Ulquiorra asked.

"Hell yes you think I'm stupid?"Grimmjow snapped offended that he took him for a fool.

"It's funny how you talk about sex but you never got laid at least to my knowledge"Ulquiorra added to his insult. He knew Grimmjow couldn't think straight once he's been wounded up.

"Look dumbass I'm more likely to get laid over you besides I'm busy"Grimmjow snapped hotly.

"Trying to lure Kurosaki trash in a fight yes I see how wrap up you are in that"Ulquiorra sarcastically replied.

"Look shit hole I'm just saying that…"Grimmjow began but he didn't finish.

"You keep your observation to yourself no one cares to know"Ulquiorra insulted. Grimmjow had just opened his mouth when Tia appeared with Nnoitora. Not wishing to cause a big scene Ulquiorra just nodded his head at Nnoitora. Then he walks away.

I watch as he made his way to his room. I allow him to get ahead of me at least by fifteen minutes before I took my leave. Grimmjow and Nnoitora were arguing about something. In a flash I was in Ulquiorra's bedroom taking off his clothes while he took off mine. I quickly slid on the bed and waited eagerly as he climbs on me. Ulquiorra began to take charge as I moan and groan in his ear urging him to do this and that.

I had just reached my climax when he put off in letting me come. I began to pout and beg him to let me come. Ulquiorra just took my face in his hands. He gazes long into my eyes.

"Please" I wince squeezing my eyes shut I just knew I would die soon if he didn't let me come.

"If you tell me how much you want me then I will let you come" He whispers his eyes glittering from the moonlight. I nodded my head and spoke.

"I want it all" I gasp as he thrusts in me relentlessly. I clutch his sweaty neck with my right hand. I rest my left hand on his back. Ulquiorra kiss me deeply as he thrusts hard in me. I moan in his mouth while he broke our kiss and rubbed his matted hair in my face. I could smell the sweat off of him. I decided to taste his drench body. I turn his face back and lick the sweat off of his nose. Ulquiorra blink his eyes twice before realizing what I was up too.


	10. Chapter 10

He too began to lick my glistening body. We continue to lick the sweat off of each other as we made love. It wasn't till he had his orgasm did he confess that he loved me. I blink my eyes unsure what I just heard.

"Did you just say that you love me?"I asked hoping a little I heard wrong. It would be embarrassing if I was wrong in my hearing. Ulquiorra just came down from his high. When he realizes that he had indeed slip he decided to fess up.

"Yes I did" He spoke shifting slightly in me. I gaze into his eyes searching him to see if he was just saying that because of the ecstasy or was he sincere. I then decided to confess my feelings. I knew now he would react to it. It would be a dead giveaway.

"I love you too" I spoke almost in a shy voice. Ulquiorra blinks his eyes in disbelief. I took his face in my hands and kiss him lightly. Ulquiorra then broke our kiss apart and whisper then we should celebrate our latest discovery.

"Agree" I whisper anxious to get started now that he had renewed my interest in sex. We did it so hard that we became sore after that. To top it off I had to walk with a limp for a couple of days not that went by unnoticed by Aizen.

….

I was very anxious to get back in Ulquiorra's bed if anything I had eaten my dinner through sonido speed and appeared in Ulquiorra's room. I was about to strip off my clothes and dive in his bed when a thought occur to me. I had never once dabbled in foreplay long enough to heighten our sexual pleasure. I decided to play out a fantasy of mine. Ulquiorra appeared just seconds after I had and listen as I explain to him my idea.

I took off the rest of my clothes as I ended my conversation. I decided to pleasure myself in front of him. Ulquiorra watch as I touch myself fondly while making faces.

"Uh"I moan parting my lips. Ulquiora just watch as I continue to slide my forefinger. I was touching my clit then I slipped it into my pussy. I continue to drive my need as I reach my orgasm.

"Y -YYes"I gasp hitting my orgasm. To my surprise Ulquiorra began to undo his pants and also joins me in masturbation.

Fap! Fap! Fap! We both bent our heads down focusing on the task before hand. I was actually on the verge of falling over.

Ulquiorra near his release as well. Ulquiorra shut his eyes wincing as his semen spurted in his right hand. I watch him while panting out of breath. I reach out and pulled him close to me. I press my lips against his. Ulquiorra kiss back as I snake my hand on his groin. Ulquiorra pulled his lips slightly off of mine as he adjusted my sweaty hand on him. I felt Ulquiorra slip his finger inside of me. I began to pump Ulquiorra's dick. Ulquiorra parted his lips; running a tongue across the top of his. I could feel him slip his finger deeper in me. I groan the same time he did too. Ulquiorra pulled his finger out and switch to another one. I felt him move in then he pulled out. I continue to stroke his shaft alternating between pumps and rests. My hand was getting sore but I continue to aggravate him. Ulquiorra just clench his teeth setting his jaw rigid as I encourage him to come. I could feel his sacs tighten as he near his release. I watch as he close his eyes while ejaculating in my hand. I could feel the warm substance seep into my hand. I release him once he had gone limp. I place my hand on my tongue. I began licking the semen traces off of me. Ulquiorra had stopped stroking me but he quickly resume once he finished his climax. I could feel him stroke my clit with all five of his fingers. I lower my clean hand down.

"Ah"I moan as Ulquiorra bent his head down and began performing oral sex on me. I parted my legs as far as I could allowing him to position his face in between my thighs. I could feel his tongue slip in and out tasting me completely. Ulquiorra was going to drink me dry. I rest my hands on other side of his shoulders. I gaze down as he continues his pleasure. Besides licking the inside of my pussy he also licks the outside. I bit my bottom lip trying hard to not go insane. I ran my hands through his jet black hair. Ulquiorra stopped and looked up at me.

He could see a very out of it Tia. He bent his face back on her and licks her inner thighs making his way back to her sacred spot. Unsure how much longer it takes her to come he continue to pleasure her. Ulquiorra ran a hand up her thighs and on her butt.

I felt him slip his finger between my buttocks and into my anus. While he continues to suck on me he was also touching my rear drawing the cries from me. It wasn't long till I came. I felt like I couldn't hold on any longer. I scream as I came. Ulquiorra just kept his face in my front roaming his tongue wild.

''Yes oh yes!"I scream in pure ecstasy. I began to convulse on his tongue. I tighten my pussy walls and fuck his tongue like I would his cock. I rode it up and down. I reach down and press his face deeper into my opening. I smear my juices on his face. I could feel my slick cunt become slicker as I smear my wetness on him. I was in a state of frenzy. I wanted to force myself on him but he was already swallowing my escape female cum. I just pushed and pushed as hard as I could making sure I had all of my fluids out. I watch as he struggles to swallow all of it. It simply over flows his face. It even trickled down his cheeks and onto his shoulders. I think it was at least a galleon. Finally I hit my limit.

"Hmm Ulquiorra"I moan unable to help myself. Ulquiorra stopped running his tongue on me. I threw my head back as I release him. He stood up. I used my hand to wipe the excess fluids on his cheeks.

"Did you love that?"He asked stroking my face. His eyes search mine in asking me.

"Yes I very much so" I answer pulling his close. I stop him from stroking me as he leans in. I kiss him passionately while tasting my cum on his lips just the taste of it sent sparks through my taste buds.


	11. Chapter 11

I had never tasted myself. I had always wondered what I taste like. Aizen would often tell me I was good but he would never specify on it. Now I knew why men were so fond of it. Ulquiorra ran his tongue up my upper lip and over my nose. I close my eyes letting him circle his tongue on my cheek. I press my body close to him while wrapping my arms around his body. Ulquiorra embraces me as he presses his body tighter against mine.

"Onna should we resume the traditional way or not?"Ulquiorra asked kissing my lips. I smile at him.

"It's Tia. Please call me Tia or I'll call you espada"I tease.

"Well Tia?"He shifted uneasy.

"Yes let's go to your bed and carry out the rest" I spoke wrapping my arms around his neck. Ulquiorra bent down. He picks me up in his arms. I smile as he held me close to him. I could feel his heart beat. I press my lips against his.

Ulquiorra kiss Tia as he made his way to the bed. Tia continues to kiss him hungrily as he sucks her lips. Upon brushing his knee against the bed he lowers Tia down on her back. Tia smile at him. She began teasing him while opening and closing her legs. Ulquiorra felt her tug on his heart strings.

"Are you teasing me?"He asked climbing on her. Tia smile at him.

"Am I?"She asked in an innocent voice.

"I do believe you are"Ulquiorra insisted while pushing his leg roughly in between her thighs. Tia smile at him.

"Are you going to take actions?"She asked.

"I may have too since you are indeed challenging me" He replied.

"Even if I am superior?"I asked looking sultry. Ulquiorra only smiles at me.

"I'm afraid even more so" He answer slipping his dick inside of me.

"Why?"I whisper kissing his nose then his lips. Ulquiorra gaze into my eyes.

"I don't want you to think I'm weak" He explains. He thrusts hard in me.

"Oh yes please fuck me" I moan urging him to continue the same pace. I drew him in helping him to merge deeper in me. Ulquiorra wince while clutching my thighs as he pulled me towards him. I could feel him slide forward as he plough me.

Ulquiorra could feel the heat between her legs as he raided her body. Tia had begun to chant his name. He never thought hearing his name would drive him further in her.

"Don't stop Tia"He begged fucking her fast.

I continue to call his name out hoping he would take me up on cloud nine and never let me down. I reach my climax and scream. I notice his eyes glaze as he hit his moment of pleasure. I could hear Ulquiorra's heavy breathing as he collapse exhausted on top of me.

"I never thought I love having sex with you"Ulquiorra whisper rolling off of me. I pulled the sheets over us. Ulquiorra just slid the sheets down to his pelvis. I smile at him. The moonlight struck his alabaster chest giving him a soft glow. He truly looks like snow. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I fell asleep.

I woke up to hear voices in the living room. I wrapped the sheets around me as I made my way out the bedroom Aizen was sitting on the table his leg blocking Ulquiorra's path. Ulquiorra was sitting on the sofa while deeply in conversation with him.

"Uh hum''I cough a fake one. Ulquiorra look over sensing my presence.

"Ah Harribel so nice of you to join us"Aizen smile but he roams his eyes over my body. I could feel him undressing me. It felt like he was eating me.

"How would you like to do a threesome?"Aizen asked patting his lap. I wasn't sure if he was playing or being serious. I shook my head. Aizen looked determine however. Ulquiorra just studied my face.

"How about a four some?"Ulquiorra offered shooting me a look. I tried to read his expression. Don't tell me Aizen is pulling rank over us.

"Gin?"I asked not sure who he had in mind.

"Do you agree?"Aizen asked curious. He didn't confirm Gin's presence. I hesitated not sure if I was fond of being the only girl there. He was releasing some reiatsu as a possible reminder of his strength.

"It'll be the two of us"Aizen answered at last. I glance at Ulquiorra for answers. He just watches me closely.

"Er I uh…"I pause on my reply. I tried to read Ulquiorra's expression. He just kept his face stoic. I figure if he objected he would have but since he didn't I'm too assume I should cooperate like he was no doubt.

"Yeah sure whatever''I answer at last. Aizen looked please at my reply.

"Excellent" He grinned like a sneaky bastard.

"So am I to assume you're going to contact us when you want?"I asked bored.

"What presumption. I was hoping to do it now" He replied in a smug tone. I felt my eyes open wide. Ulquiorra just gesture the bedroom. I meekly followed Aizen inside. Ulquiorra shuts the door behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

I went ahead and undress with Ulquiorra. I didn't realize Aizen had already stripped his clothes off. I turned around to see him on the bed. He was resting comfortably against the head board. I turned to Ulquiorra. He just took the left side while Aizen lied on the right side. I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how to approach this.

"By all means act as if I'm not here"Aizen encourage me. I glance at him. It was easy for him to say.

"Come onna''Ulquiorra spoke robotically. I have never heard him speak like that before. I was convinced he had to appear a certain way before Aizen. I decided to go ahead and just fuck. I appeared over Ulquiorra's strewn body. I lean over. I gently trail my fingers over his hairless chest. He just watched me with baited breath. I smile at him. I touch his stomach then his dick. Right away it became hard for me. I slid down on my knees. I began kissing and licking his thighs. I trail my lips over his tip. I started swirling my tongue over his tip. I mingle some of his precum with my saliva. I knew Ulquiorra wanted to close his eyes but he didn't.

I slid the tip of my tongue in his gaping slit. I pressed it in gently. I continue to slide my right hand up and down on his shaft. I alternated my pumps to light and heavy. I could see his veins running along the side of his groin. This whole time I was tuning Aizen out. I pressed my lips on Ulquiorra's tip. I kissed it while I pump his cock. I watch as it swell with blood. I smile at him. I open my hot little mouth and ease him in. I closed my eyes while I took him in. I was able to take the majority of him in. I started sucking. He just ran his hands in my blonde hair. I slid my hands to his waists. I gripped him while I ease the rest of him in. I began to deep throat him. Ulquiorra just parted his lips slightly. He fought over hiding his feelings from Aizen.

I allow my spit and cum to trickle out the corners of my mouth. He just unloaded in my mouth. I open my eyes and glance up. I couldn't see much but I knew he was enjoying it as much as I was. I couldn't say the same for Aizen. Ulquiorra just spew his entire load then he gestures for me to release him. I release him and slid back up. I smile at him.

I could feel Aizen wanting to get involve and yet he was watching. I climb on Ulquiorra and kiss his lips. I didn't bother to wipe my mouth. He places his hands on my hips. I continue to kiss him. I slid my hands on his chest. He tugged lightly on my bodice. I could feel his erection poking my stomach. I broke our kiss. I lower myself on him. I groan when I felt him enter me completely. I threw my head back. I gripped his chest. I parted my lips. I began to rock my body forward and back. Ulquiorra just guide me as I motion through.

"Ah…Ah…..Ahhhh"I purred in a sexy voice. I rock my pussy visibly for him to see. My large breasts began to bounce with each motion. It felt so good to have something so long and thick in me. I felt my girl cum seep out of me and onto him. I threw my head forward. I gaze at Ulquiorra. I knew Aizen was getting off on us.

Ulquiorra continue to gaze at me. I lock my eyes on his. I moved even faster for him to feel. I started chanting his name out. I made sure I said it loud so Aizen could be jealous. My eyes became smoky from the orgasm at hand. I continue to peer through half lidded eyes. I could see Ulquiorra's expression. He look like he was about to fall over the edge soon. I move even faster in hopes we could reach it together. I lean forward all the way. I stuck my ass in the air. Just when I reach my climax Aizen appeared. He appeared behind me and started fucking me in the ass. I let out a soft scream. Aizen place his hands on both sides of my juicy cheeks and spread them. I pressed my breasts on Ulquiorra's chest. Aizen started fucking me hard. I clawed at the body below me. My body slid up and down on Ulquiorra. He just grits his teeth. Ulquiorra shot his cum in me. I think it was the in and out motions he felt Aizen do to me. My nipples continue to touch his.

"Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!"I screamed even though I hit my other orgasm with Aizen. He shot his load in my ass. I stiffen my back and hissed. Ulquiorra just watch me sit above him. Aizen slid his hands up and down on my sides. I close my eyes. Aizen lean forward so his chest was touching my bare back. He started sucking on my throat. I knew what he was doing. He was leaving a love bite on me. I scratch Ulquiorra's pectorals at the sensations I felt. He remains stoic beneath me. He rotated his mouth on my body. He started sucking behind my neck. I groan at the touch. I turned my head to the left. I open my glaze eyes. I open my mouth. Aizen licks my cheek. He snakes his long tongue to the corner of my mouth. I quickly turn my body sideways.

I could feel the lust in me come alive when Aizen ejaculated in me twice. I lean against him not caring if Ulquiorra was watching or not. I entwine my tongue with his as I embrace him. Once our kiss broke apart I came down from my high realizing I was hurting myself in engaging with Aizen sexually. I could imagine how Ulquiorra felt while watching me fuck him. I was very anxious to get him out of my body. His scent, the feel of his body against mine, and the taste of his mouth on mine made me want to go back to him of course I was in a frenzy. Aizen quickly pulled away from me. I climb off of Ulquiorra and fixed my face. Aizen just watch me in the mirror. I stopped fixing my hair. I notice Ulquiorra had disappear from the room. I frown at that.

"Where's Ulquiorra?"I asked sure he wouldn't leave me by myself especially with a man like Aizen.

"He's fetching someone for us"Aizen replied in a sneaky tone. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who?"I asked a little startle. I don't ever recall hearing him bark orders to Ulquiorra.

"You'll see"He chuckles at my reply. I glance at the door. It opens to reveal Orihime. She stepped in timidly. I watch as she glances around the settings.

"Ah yes my little peach has come to join the fun"Aizen taunted near her. She just lowers her eyes. I watch as he touches her chin. She began unfastening her clothes. I set my jaw straight. I was angry at him for making her do this. I glance at Ulquiorra who was serious about the whole thing. By now Orihime had stripped down to the bare minimum. The only thing she sported were her socks and that wasn't going to be on for long. I got up from my seat. I made my way to her. She looks up. I notice she was blushing red under her cheeks. I watch as he caresses her right cheek. Aizen glance at me then at Ulquiorra.

"You'll have Miss Inoue while I"Aizen drawl on. I felt my stomach sink when he utter the very words I dread. I honestly expected Ulquiorra to protest in some way but he didn't. He just stood there. I was really shock.

"I'll have Miss Harribel all to myself''He answered greedily. Orihime just bit her bottom lip. I move her away from him. She stumbles into Ulquiorra's arms. I turned my attention to Aizen. He quickly pinned me on my back.

"Now the real fun begins"Aizen spoke as he switches positions with me. I gaze up at him while he was gazing down at me. Grant it the bed wasn't that big so it was rather odd for me to share it with two others. I couldn't help but watch Ulquiorra. I was distracted with them. He started kissing Orihime gently on the cheek. She closed her eyes while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Aizen pulled my chin so I was facing him.

"Don't worry about them"Aizen murmurs.

"How is it that you talk Ulquiorra into this?"I corner him.

"Why do you insist on having sex with me if you're with Orihime?"I asked.

"Don't you know? I'm greedy plus you're the hottest espada here" He smirk.

"Fucking womanizer" I hiss loathing him. He started his thrusting in my body.

"I've been call a man whore before"Aizen panted in between thrusts.

"But you don't have to rob her of her purity" I hissed through clench teeth. I place my hands on his sweaty chest.

"I just love taking virgins" He taunted.

"You make me sick. You fucking bastard"I spat but he grins at me.

"I love it when you're mad" He teases. He kisses me despite my protests. I bit his lips. He rips his mouth off of mine.

"Playing rough are we? Lucky for you I'm kinky" He spoke. He wraps his hands around my throat. He began to choke me! I got a headache from it. I felt my lungs collapse as I gasp for air. I kick and push him but he remains. I use as much strength as I could and slap him.


	13. Chapter 13

Aizen release me soon after. I cough and gasp for air. There was no way in hell I go back to him now! I thought about grabbing Tiburon but I couldn't find it besides what if I lost? I'm sure he would have a grand old time explaining my where about. Then again how would I explain my actions if I won? I probably wouldn't kill him. No doubt Baraggan would be disappointed although he would be thrill if Aizen was removed. I climb out of bed and storm out. I quickly located my clothes. I dress hurriedly.

"And what do you think you are doing?"Aizen appeared fully dress.

"Leaving" I snapped.

"Why?"He asked playing coy.

"I don't like the way you have sex"I insulted on purpose.

"Oh?"Aizen mocked.

"No! In the past you were always passionate and somewhat gentle" I explained.

"Not always I did make requests"Aizen corrected me.

"Yes but never the exreme"I snapped. Ulquiorra and Orihime appeared dress as well. They watch us argue.

"So my taste has change?"Aizen asked blocking the doorway. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Move" I hissed in a deadly tone.

"No" He calmly replied.

"I said move" I threaten.

"Make me" He taunted.

"I don't make trash" I insulted him.

"Oh that burns"Aizen sneer.

"I use to miss you but now I don't''I snapped.

"Funny I felt the same way about you"Aizen smirk at me.

"Are you saying I'm a bore?"I asked red hot angry.

"I didn't say that''Aizen denied.

"Yes you did''I corner him.

"You're only good for a fuck"Aizen answer. I slap his face with sonido speed. Aizen touch his cheek angrily.

"If you feel that way then why keep having sex with me? Go fuck Loly or Menoly"I yelled at him. Ulquiorra appeared closer by my side.

"Lord Aizen I apologize for her actions" He began making amends.

"No need Schiffer she's not your doing"Aizen hiss while opening the door. I glare at him as he left.

"You shouldn't have done that"Ulquiorra look at me.

"Would you rather I stood there and take it?"I rounded on him.

"Yes" He replied quickly.

"No! I'm not like you. I can't tune things out"I yelled at him next.

"I understand you wear your heart proudly on your shoulder but you must remember who is in command here"Ulquiorra explain his reason for not kicking his ass.

"I don't know how you take it" I spoke wrinkling my nose. I was still disgusted with Aizen.

"Look if you want to kiss his ass then be my guest" I snapped harshly at him. I glance down. I felt his bodily fluids mingle with mine. Apparently Aizen had gotten off from choking me. I on the other hand don't think I was aroused. It may have been an involuntary action on my part as he ploughs me. Ulquiorra didn't say a word along with Orihime. I hugged myself.

"Let's wash up"Orihime offered. I nod my head at her. I decided to shower with her at a public restroom. I threw my clothes on the tile floor. I turned on the water. She stood in her own separate stall. The water droplets sprinkle on my body. I touch my neck. The stalls were at our breast level so I could peek on her if I wanted to.

"He left bruises on you"Orihime spoke on the side. I glance at her.

"Could you heal my throat?"I asked hopeful.

"Yes" She answers with a smile.

"That would be great" I spoke with a warm smile. Orihime turned her attention once more on the task before hand. We shower then we cover ourselves. I step out of my stall. She wrapped her towel around her body. I waited patiently as she utter her incantation for me. I watch as the orbs formed over us. I was truly amazed at how well her ability worked. She was able to heal two people up at once. I watch the marks on her body disappear. I wondered if that was old. I didn't question since I would be bringing up old memories for her to dwell over. Orihime just smiles gently at me.

''You're better''She gestures my neck. I reach up for it. The orb faded away from me. She quickly switches her ability off. I no longer felt the pain in my body. I smile at her.

"Thank you" I spoke in a polite voice. She bowed to me.

"You're welcome" She spoke then she dressed hurriedly. I dressed as well. We made our way out.


End file.
